Team 4 the Team of the Snakes
by Saiyu Tatsuo
Summary: Orochimaru brings home a bruised and bloodied young girl and reveals the true reason behind bringing her to his lair and replacing her missing eye. Sasuke and Kabuto Well, mostly Sasuke are shocked.


Okay, this is my newest story about my other Naruto character Shizu Otonami.

Please be gentle. TT-TT

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Shizu Otonami is owned by me.

--

"KABUTO!!" The snake-like voice echoed through the halls.

"Hey Orochimaru-Sama... who's she?" The silver-haired man asked as he stopped in his tracks and saw the sight before him..

"Kabuto-Kun, get her bandaged up..." Orochimaru had a distressed look on his face as he carried in a young girl, beaten up and passed out. Blood could be seen on her light-blue clothes and stuck in her brown and green hair.

"Ah- Yes sir. Right away." Kabuto nodded and took the young girl on his arms, carrying her to the medical ward of Orochimaru's castle.

"Sasuke, I know you're there... come out." Orochimaru sighed out as he slowly sat on his chair.

From one of the door-frames came a young man, about 16 or 17 with raven-black hair. "So, what's she? A Hyuuga?"

"N-no... she's my daughter..." Orochimaru was gently rubbing his temples.

"WHAT?! YOU GOT LAID?!" Sasuke yelled in dis-belief

"Hey, you wanna go back to Konohagure as a weakling?!" Orochimaru yelled back then flopped back into the chair, "But, yes. I did. More than you'll ever get." He smirked as the raven-haired boy blushed.

"How do you know she's yours?" Sasuke finally asked as Orochimaru calmed down.

"Her eyes..." The snake replied, sitting up and looked straight into Sasuke's black hues, "She shares my eyes.... well, eye." He stood up and went to a shelf that held eyes of different colors and pupil-shapes. After looking for about 3 minutes he pulled out a container with orange eyes that had 6 rings on them. "Rinnengan..." He smirked and laughed, "Yes, this will do perfectly."

He turned to Sasuke and held out the Jar. "Take these to Kabuto. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of them." He laughed again as Sasuke took the jar and stared directly into the ringed eyes. He shrugged and walked out of the room, soon hearing a high-pitched scream that shook his ear-drums.

"L-LET GO OF ME!!! WHERE IS MY MOTHER?!!"

"Please, get back onto the operating table or you're gonna die!" Kabuto could be heard pleading with the voice.

Sasuke entered the room as Kabuto pushed gently on her neck and she fell limp back onto the table. He sighed and looked at Sasuke, "Finally..." He took the jar and looked inside, chuckling lightly. "Oh my... I'm sure Pein would love to run into this poor girl." He shook his head as he un-did the bloodied bandages covering the little girl's left. All that was there was a large open wound where her eye should be.

Sasuke watched as Kabuto swiftly used his medical ninjutsu to transfer one of the bright eyes from the jar and into the empty space. He saw the girl twitch as Kabuto rubbed the surgical slices around the eye and watched them close up quickly. _'That reminds me of Dobe...' _Sasuke shook his head and looked up again, seeing Kabuto sew up the few parts that hadn't closed by themselves.

"All done." Kabuto grinned and bandaged up her eye and quickly replaced the bandaged around her arms and right leg. "We'll let her rest. Then, after she calms down, we'll have Orochimaru-Sama introduce us to her." He closed the jar with the Rinnengan eye and walked out of the room, "Come now, Sasuke. Orochimaru has something to tell you..."

Sasuke shrugged, wondering how Kabuto knew that when he hadn't even left the room, and followed hesitantly into Orochimaru's lab.

"Sasuke..." Orochimaru turned around and threw him a sound village head band. "Starting today you, Kabuto, and my daughter will be the Sound village's newest squad. I will be your sensei." Orochimaru smirked as he turned back to his table and held up his old Jounin vest.

"Wait, you expect me to team up with her and I don't even know her name? Besides, all she'll do is hold me ba-"

"Her name is Shizu. Shizu Otonami. And believe me, Sasuke-Kun. She's a fast learner. In no time she will be at the same level as you are." Orochimaru set down his old vest and turned to face Kabuto and Sasuke.

"Today you are known as Team 4 of the Sound. Aka- The Team of the Snakes." Orochimaru chuckled darkly and turned back around, giving his attention to his old jounin items. "Kabuto, you stay here and help me with a few things. Sasuke, you go and keep your eye on Shizu."

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room, holding his new headband in his hand. Once he was in the medical room, he looked at the shiny new metal plate and saw his reflection. It brought back pained memories of Konoha.

"It's all for a good reason.... right?"

--

A/N: No, my character will not fall in love with Sasuke. If you know me personally, you know I'm not a fan of him.

Also, please read and review. Try giving tips to help make my stories better. Just try to avoid totally disemboweling me on typos or grammar mistakes.


End file.
